benefandomcom-20200216-history
The Mega D's
"They are NOT magical dildos!" - Dusty, on the cargo which is definitely magical dildos The Mega D's (Also known as Northwest Trading) are a group of spelunkers, explorers and temple raiders operating under the guise of a trading caravan, often through Sulkat, Daith, and Ylka (with limited excursions into En). The group think of themselves as a family, however only the ringleaders, Dusty and Dessica Crossfell are actually related. The group consists of five members, who tend two horses and two wagons: Dusty, Dessica, Diana, Deustice, and Darren. The Mega D's are based out of Old Glen. History Members * Dusty Crossfell ** The de-facto leader of the Mega D's and a stuck up high elf man, Dusty is less obviously a talented wizard focused in abjuration and magic that combats other magic, which while unusual in the west, accurately reflects his training in En. Though sometimes prissy and easily flappable, Dusty manages the group well and cares for them deeply, Darren having referred to him often as 'a mother hen'. He considers their deeper mission to be removal and destruction of dangerous artifacts. * Dessica Crossfell ** Often acting as second in command, but in reality a co-leader, Dessica is a high elf bard who has trouble keeping her tongue in her mouth. In all senses. Often condescending and cash money oriented - Dessica is actually deeply curious and much more intelligent than she'd like to let on. Dessica is less emotionally fragile than her brother, but also less empathetic. As proven in the Forest Incident, Dessica acts silly, but is more than capable of handling a leadership position. * Diana Septrion ** Diana is a grippli sorceror, very cheerful and excitable, but also quite level-headed and down to earth when it comes to assessing scenarios. Diana, as well, is the chief medic of the company. A joy to be around. Diana is an intensely heavy sleeper, and often the last to wake of the company. * Duestice Dunhill ** A quartermaster and grumpy old man of sorts, Duestice is a hobgoblin rogue who doesn't talk much and loves horses. He considers the company as a form of retirement and finds it relaxing. He's good friends with Dessica, and enjoys 'making that skinny boy dance' (making Dusty upset by purposely pretending he didn't hear any of his instructions). His horses (They're all his horses) are named: Denson, Danielle, Dewie, and Derby. * Darren Longleaf ** A thri-kreen and a little bit of a troublemaker, Darren likes to do hard things and take it easy. Though Darren primarily joined the company as he needed work, he has come to earnestly enjoy it. He doesn't sleep well at night, and tries his best. Darren is known to cheat in games - owning a nicely made rigged dice set, but he only uses it sometimes. Method The method began out of two preteens playing in plains, then caves, then ruins. Dusty and Dessica's skill sets complete the other's when it comes to staying safe in such environments. Dusty able to recognize and dispel harmful magic and curses, Dessica able to find and disable even the most well hidden traps, and both dangerous in combat, both able to stay hidden until it is appropriate to strike. Growing up doing this together has allowed the two excellent synergy in this, as little they have outside of these decrepit places. To transport the artifacts and the supplies often needed for exploration are the remainder of the company. Diana functioning as both a protector of the wagons parked outside, and the next one to be sent inside if it's suspected the siblings are in trouble. Diana is often considered a sort of deputy, but only out of respect. Duestice is both in charge of transport, but also has proven a remarkable planner - managing the resources and routes of the caravan. Darren has much less important duties, primarily just helping load and unload things, but he has before saved the company's wagons from a bandit raid by allowing himself to be captured and feeding them information that told them to strike at an inopportune time. (instead of in the afternoon or morning on that day, night two days later. At that time, both Dusty and Dessica were present, and the entire company sees exceptionally well in the dark.) As much of the final 'cargo' is often magically active, Dusty seals it carefully, sealing the power of each object, and then the containers they will be transported in with magic unique to him - anyone with the knowledge and skill to do so can recognize he sealed it, and bar intense power, only he and very close relatives may break this seal, implying blood magic. Clientele The Mega D's are most often hired by Mage's Associations and historians for recovery of artifacts but are also known to create work for themselves as many of the group members are as fuelled by curiosity as money. Upon recovering a potentially dangerous artifact, the group leaders often notify key individuals they know about such. Technically, they are only paid for transport and labour - not the items themselves - which bypasses mercantile laws surrounding dangerous goods in most territories. Trivia * Dusty hates the name the Mega D's, having proposed it without realizing that 'D' also could stand for 'Dick', Dessica, finding it hilarious, immediately filed the paperwork * Darren is their most recent hire, Dusty considering him a brother and Dessica admitting they needed help with the physical labour * The group is also capable of functioning as a small mercenary corp * It is implied that Samuantha Purgli-Kwong is familiar with most, or all of the members. As well, Sam once 'stole' Dessica's girlfriend at the time * The Mega D's are fond of petty gambling, and often do so to pass time while camping * Dusty hates saying 'the fuck word' * Diana, while training as a scout back in En, once woke up 50ft in the air secured to a tree branch, her friends making fun of her for being such a heavy sleeper * Dessica is also skilled at cheating in their dice games - and doesn't try to hide it. Dusty greatly disapproves of this. Category:NPCs Category:Companies Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:World